


A Princess' Duty

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But no spoilers are really referenced, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-verdant wind route, Told from a child's point of view, this is super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: It was a Princess’ duty to care for and protect her people.That was what Mama and Baba taught her and Sahar Eisner-Von Riegan wanted to be the best princess she could be.So she was going to do her best to protect Mama and Baba and her little brother and her future brother or sister from whatever scary monsters they find in Uncle Lorenz’s land.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Princess' Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea rattling in my head for a while. This was based on a joke made in the Claudeleth server. I hope ya'll enjoy this and that I pulled off the POV of a six-year-old successfully.
> 
> Also Happy New Year everyone, here's hoping 2020 will be a good one.

It was a Princess’ duty to care for and protect her people.

That was what Mama and Baba taught her and Sahar Eisner-Von Riegan wanted to be the best princess she could be.

So she was going to do her best to protect Mama and Baba and her little brother and her future brother or sister from whatever scary monsters they find in Uncle Lorenz’s land.

Sure Mama and Baba could fight any monsters they find; they’re the strongest people in the world! But what kind of princess would Sahar be if she let them fight alone?

“Alright, everyone! We’re just about there! Hold on tight!”

At Baba’s words, Sahar held tightly onto Mama (careful not to squeeze the baby in her tummy) and she could feel her little brother, Jeralt, holding onto her. Soon Baba’s wyvern gently landed in front of a large manor surrounded by lots of pretty flowers.

Baba climbed off the wyvern first and helped Mama come down. Then the two helped Sahar and Jeralt down.

A lady approached Mama and Baba but Sahar didn’t really hear what they were saying. She was too busy keeping an eye out for monsters and beasties while holding her little brother’s hand tight.

She almost didn’t notice when Mama took her other hand.

“Ah!” Sahar shouted

“Come on, you two. Your Uncle Lorenz and Aunt Marianne are waiting for us.”

“O-oh, okay Mama.”

The four of them entered the manor but Sahar kept her guard up. She looked around, Uncle Lorenz’s home was very very fancy maybe even more fancy than the Almyran Palace!

The curtains were a lot bigger and thicker than the ones in both her homes in Almyra and Deirdru, there were lots of pretty windows with a bunch of colors, and a big fireplace with a picture of Uncle Lorenz and Aunt Marianne over it!

Just as Sahar was thinking of Uncle Lorenz, she heard him shout from the staircase, “Your Majesties, welcome!”

Sahar and Jeralt followed mama and baba to the end of the stairs to greet Uncle Lorenz.

“Come on Lorenz, you’ve known us for how long? You don’t need to go through all the formalities.” Baba said as they shook hands

“Someone has to.” Uncle Lorenz said back

He then turned to Mama and pulled her into a hug.

“Nonetheless it is good to see you all again. How have you been feeling, Byleth?”

Mama gave a smile, “Honestly if all the kicking from this little one is any indication, I suspect we may have a miniature Claude on our hands.”

“You have my sympathy.”

“Oh I wasn’t that bad!”

“Your mother has said otherwise.”

As the grown-ups laughed, Sahar and Jeralt stepped forward. Sahar did her best to curtsey while Jeralt bowed.

“Hello Uncle Lorenz.” Jeralt said quietly

“It’s nice to see you, Uncle Lorenz” Sahar said

Lorenz smiled and kneeled down their level.

“It is good to see you two as well, Princess Sahar, Prince Jeralt.”

“Speaking of little ones, where’s yours and Marianne? We came all this way to see them after all.” Baba asked

Lorenz stood back up, “Isabel was feeling a bit agitated before you arrived so Marianne went to calm her down. She’s likely asleep right now so if you all promise to remain quiet, I can take you to her and Marianne.”

Sahar and Jeralt followed the grown-ups up the steps and soon came to a room painted a soft pink and filled with toys and lace. Aunt Marianne stood in front of a… a… what did mama call it? A bassa something?

Once she noticed everyone coming in, Aunt Marianne smiled, stood up, and hugged mama and baba.

“Claude! Byleth. I’m so happy you all could make it.” Marianne said, careful to keep her voice quiet

“You, Lorenz, and the rest of the Deer are pretty much family. We wouldn’t miss meeting little Isabel for the world.” Said Baba

Aunt Marianne then turned to Sahar and Jeralt.

“Would you two like to meet Isabel?”

The two nodded and Marianne moved her chair for the two to climb up.

Isabel was very tiny and wore a long white dress. Sahar couldn’t see her eyes because she was sleeping but she could see little purple hairs on the baby’s head.

Sahar remembers seeing her little brother when he was born and how Mama and Baba laughed when she said that he looked lumpy. Guess Baba was right and that was just how all babies looked.

“Wow! She’s so tiny!”

Sahar quickly shushed her little brother.

“Sorry… is our little brother or sister gonna be that tiny?” Jeralt asked quietly

“Maybe. Cause you were that tiny when you were a baby.”

“NUH-UH!”

“Shhhhhh!”

The two looked at the new baby for a little longer until Mama said it was time for them to go back downstairs. With some help, the two climbed down the chair and took Mama and Baba’s hands. Sahar looked back at Isabel in the bassa-thingy and muttered, “Don’t worry, Isabel, I’ll protect you too.”

* * *

Sahar couldn’t sleep.

She didn’t like that she and Jeralt were sleeping in a different room than Mama and Baba. Sure she could do that fine in Deirdru and Almyra but there, they had guards and Lady Judith and General Nader. 

Oh why didn’t Baba ask them to come along!?

He was the one to tell her how scary this land is after all. He should have been extra extra careful.

What if something went after Mama and Baba while they were asleep? Like like an as… a sass… a killer person!? Or a demonic beast!? Or the lake monster Baba mentioned!?

“Sahar?”

Sahar nearly jumped out of her bed until she saw Jeralt at the foot of the bed. She then gave him her hands and helped him climb up.

“Can’t sleep?”

Her little brother shook his head, “I’m scared ‘bout the monsters.”

“Yeah, me too. B-but don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you! As a Princess and a big sister, it’s my duty to protect you!”

Despite Sahar’s try at cheering him up, Jeralt still looked scared.

“But what about Mama and Papa?”

Sahar pouted… but then she had an idea.

“Okay Jeralt, follow me.”

The two carefully climbed down the bed and quietly approached the door. Sahar stretched herself as tall as she could and grabbed the doorknob. She turned the doorknob and fell over backwards as she pulled the door open.

“What the!? What are you two doing awake at this hour?”

Standing in front of the two was a man in armor, he must be one of Uncle Lorenz’s guards. So they had some protection… but Sahar still wanted to be with Mama and BaBa so she spun a little lie.

“I...I’m sorry Mister! Bu-but m-my brother had a bad dream and and we wanted to see our Mama and Baba cause they always let us stay with them when we have bad dreams.”

Sahar faked a sniffle and looked up at the guard.

The man sighed and offered his hand, “Alright, let’s get you two to your parents.”

Sahar took the guard’s hand as Jeralt held onto her other hand. She thanked the guard as the three of them walked over to the next room with two other guards standing by.

“One of the little ones had a nightmare and they wanted to spend the night with their parents.”

The other two guards nodded and let the first guard knock on the door.

“Your Majesties? Are you awake?”

Sahar could only just hear Baba’s voice through the big door but she didn’t know what he said.

“Your children wish to see you both.”

She could hear someone moving and then as soon as Baba opened the door, she and Jeralt rushed over and hugged him.

“Baba!”

“Hey, hey what’s going on?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“It’s kinda scary in the other room, can we stay with you and Mama?”

Baba looked at them and gave them a smile.

“Of course you can, just be careful with sharing the bed with your mother alright? Don’t want to bump the baby.”

The two nodded; Baba then picked up Jeralt while Sahar followed him back in the room.

After telling Mama why they wanted to stay here, Sahar and Jeralt quickly took their spots between them and snuggled closer to Mama and Baba.

Sahar felt so much better now that she was sure she could protect her family.

* * *

The next morning they all went outside for breakfast and tea.

As she ate the eggs and fruit tart, Sahar kept her eyes open for any danger. One thing she kept looking at was a large hedge maze. She remembers a story she once heard about a terrible cow monster who lived in a maze.

With all the cows she’s seen since she and her family arrived, there just had to be one! Maybe he was the King of the Cows.

“Sahar?”

“Huh!?”

She turned to Aunt Marianne, who was feeding baby Isabel from her breast.

“Are you curious about the hedge maze? We could try to go through it after breakfast if you’d like.”

Sahar quickly shook her head.

“I don’t wanna fight the Cow King.”

The grown-ups all looked at her weirdly.

“The cow monster in the maze.”

“The cow monster in the… Oh! You’re talking about that labyrinth story that Judith told you huh?” asked Baba

Sahar nodded and Baba and Mama smiled at her.

“Don’t worry Sahar, there’s no… er… “cow monster” in the maze. I promise, Baba and I once went in there and there were no monsters to be seen.”

Uncle Lorenz let out a groan. Sahar could hear him mumbling something about an “incident” while Baba tried to hide a laugh for some reason.

Soon breakfast was over. Baba and Uncle Lorenz walked away to talk about “important grown-up stuff” as Baba put it. Mama and Aunt Marianne brought Sahar, Jeralt, and Isabel with them to the nearby lake to fish.

Sahar was a little scared to go to the lake. Baba had told her about the Lake Monster of Gloucester and she made sure to warn Jeralt about it too. But as scared as she was, she would not forget her duty, and she would protect her family!

When they got to the lake, Mama went to the end of the pier and started to put the bait on her fishing hook. Aunt Marianne sat down nearby with Isabel while Jeralt joined them. Sahar took a spot next to Mama just in case.

For a long while, nothing much happened. Mama caught a few fish and Sahar could hear Jeralt talking to and playing with Isabel.

“Sahar? Is there something bothering you?”

“No, Mama.”

“Are you sure? You seemed nervous ever since your father and I told you that we were visiting Uncle Lorenz. Please if something’s wrong, tell me.”

Sahar looked up at Mama and gave her her bravest face.

“I’m not nervous! I...I’m doing my duty as a princess and protecting my people!”

Mama looked confused, “Protect us from what?”

Before Sahar could answer, Mama’s fishing line started to tug. Right away, Mama started to pull and reel in the fish.

“Oh this feels like a big one!”

A big one… OH NO! What if Mama caught the lake monster!?

Sahar stood up and grabbed one of Mama’s legs, trying to help her stay on the pier.

Mama pulled and pulled and Sahar held on tight. Then suddenly there was a shout…

“PLEASE DON’T EAT US LAKE MONSTER!”

As Mama looked back, the fishing line snapped. Sahar fell back as Mama stumbled a little. The two looked over and saw Aunt Marianne trying to calm Jeralt and Isabel who were both crying.

Mama rushed over and while she couldn’t kneel down to Jeralt because of her belly, she could pick him up.

“It’s okay Jeralt, it’s okay, Mama’s here.”

Jeralt sniffled as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

“I-I-I was scared the lake monster was gonna come out and eat us.”

Mama and Aunt Marianne looked at each other confused.

“What lake monster?” They both asked

Sahar spoke up, “The Lake Monster of Gloucester! Baba told me about it!”

Just as she mentioned her Baba, everyone spotted him and Uncle Lorenz running towards them. As soon as they came, Baba hugged Mama and Jeralt and Uncle Lorenz hugged Aunt Marianne and Isabel.

“Hey we heard screaming, is everything okay!?”

“Are you two alright, Marianne?”

“We’re fine.”

“What about you, By?”

“I stumbled a little when the fishing line broke but I’m alright… though… Sahar said something rather interesting...”

All the grown-ups turned to her, “Mama didn’t know about the Lake Monster of Gloucester! I was trying to protect her!”

“Lake Monster of… Sahar, all there is in the lake is fish and the occasional duck. What made you think there was a monster in there?” Asked Uncle Lorenz

“Baba! He told me about the Lake Monster and all the other scary stuff on your land, Uncle Lorenz.”

Mama, Uncle Lorenz, and Aunt Marianne turned to Baba with very unhappy looks on their faces.

“You told her _what_ about my lands, Claude?”

“W-wait a minute!? Sahar when did… what are...”

“It was when I was really really little. We were flying on your wyvern and I asked about the dark scary place we saw. You said that was Uncle Lorenz’s land and that there were a buncha scary monsters like the Lake Monster of Gloucester.”

Baba let out a weird sounding laugh, “Oh… yeah… I think I remember that now...”

The rest of the grown-ups now looked very **VERY** unhappy.

Uncle Lorenz then turned to Sahar and smiled.

“Sahar, it seems like you have fallen for another one of your father’s schemes. I swear to you that my land is safe and free of any monsters. And if there were any monsters, myself, Marianne, and your parents are fully capable of protecting you, your brother, and Isabel.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now...”

Uncle Lorenz stood up and the unhappy look came back, “...I’m going to have a… discussion with your father.”

“N-now Lorenz… i-it was just a little joke… I didn’t know Sahar was going to remember that and… um… Byleth?”

Mama looked at Baba, “Oh no Claude, don’t let me stop you from having this conversation. Marianne and I are going to take the children somewhere else, maybe the rose garden. Isn’t that right, Marianne?”

“Of course. Shall we be off?”

Mama took Sahar’s hand while still carrying Jeralt and they walked away with Aunt Marianne and Isabel, leaving behind Baba and Uncle Lorenz.

“Sahar?”

“Yes Mama?”

“I just want you to know that Baba wasn’t trying to be mean when he told you those things. Sometimes he wants to be silly but he doesn’t think about how other people might take the joke.”

“Oh… okay.”

“...With that said, even though there weren’t any monsters, I’m very proud of you for wanting to protect us.”

Sahar smiled, “You and Baba said that it’s a princess’ duty to protect her people!”

Mama smiled back, “And you’ll be a kind and amazing princess, Sahar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils
> 
> And if you want to scream about Claudeleth with me and other fans of the ship, here's an invite to the server: https://discord.gg/F3H3ebr


End file.
